parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gift of Helping Others (JimmyandFriends Style) (Transcript)
Cast *Elliot Groff - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Elliot Groff as Genius Man - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Sedgewick Groff - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *George Groff - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Robin Groff - Jimmy Neutron *Buzz Lightbulb - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Keylime Pie - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Thor Lightning - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Cydney the Police Officer - Mayor Goodway (PAW Patrol) *Santa Claus - Pharaoh (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Mrs. Claus/Elderly Lady - Esther (VeggieTales) *Thomas Mobley - Darby (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) Chapter 1: Introduction *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment presents shows up) *("The Gift of Helping Others" logo shows up) *Maid Marian: That was a lousy movie. *Robin Hood: You're telling me! That monster looked like the company that made this one's founder in a speedo. *(A bandit appears) *Robin Hood: You remember what we saw the last time we were here? *Megamind: Hey kids! Can you spare a dime? *Robin Hood: We know we're not allowed to speak to strangers. I don't have any extra money! *Megamind: Then what about eleventy-seven cents? Every morning, your mom gives you eleventy-seven cents, so you can have enough to buy food from any restaurant. And I want it! *Robin Hood: But, but that's my... lunch money! *Megamind: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! See you later! I hope you pack your own lunches! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Huh? *Buzz Lightyear: I think you have something that belongs to that couple. *Megamind: But I... Who are you? *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. *(Buzz grabs Megamind) *Megamind: What are you gonna do? *Buzz Lightyear: It isn't nice to steal stuff from someone else. *(Buzz twirls Megamind upside down) *Megamind: Hey! What are you doing?! (Buzz shakes Megamind rapidly) I don't feel so good. Hey! Hey! Where are we going? You can't do this! I got rights! *(CRASH!) *Mayor Goodway: Aah! It's another space alien! Look who it is. Megamind. We've been looking all over you for months! Thanks Buzz! *Jimmy Neutron: New York City would be proud! Next time, please try to remember: to release criminals from your slippery and waxy grips, press the green button on your utility belt. *Buzz Lightyear: Ahh. That's why I couldn't get rid of them. But besides that... Whoops! *(Pot cracks to the road) *Jimmy Neutron: What happened? *Buzz Lightyear: Nothing. *Jimmy Neutron: Anyways, we have got a recording session tomorrow at ten, don't be late. Goodnight. *Buzz Lightyear: Goodnight. So if any more foes fall into this town, I'm ready for you too! Because... I didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. I didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. *Robin Hood: But saddle up your cow, it's all behind us. How? *Maid Marian: Because we're going to the Promised Town. *Mayor Goodway: For years I've eaten nothing but oatmeal. A dish that is filling but dry and flavorless. But we're on our way, I'll have a back rub; 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Buzz Lightyear: And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, oh we can hardly wait, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Robin Hood: The dining was lousy with our founders, but we'll be feasting with our friends in command. I'd like a Polish hot dog and some jalapenos please because we're going to the Promised Town! And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, oh we can hardly wait, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, with waffles on my plane, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Maid Marian: I hear it's flowing with bustling people... *Buzz Lightyear: 'Cause you're going to the Promised Town! Yeah you're going to the Promised Town! Cause we're going to the Promised Town! Chapter 2: A Recording Session *(White words on black background "The next morning, in the City of New York...") *Flint: Working on Christmas vacation? That's distasteful. *Jimmy Neutron: Come on! It's only a recording session. I'll even let you play your own harmonica. *Flint: How silly of me to forget?! *(Flint rushes back to the house and gets his harmonica. He runs back out) *Jimmy Neutron: You see? This could get some responsibility to... *Flint: Right! Responsibility. You go get the studio ready, while we go window shopping. *Jimmy Neutron: Sounds like a good answer! *Flint: This hit That ice cold That white gold This one, for them hood girls Them good girls Straight masterpieces Livin’ it up in the city Got tuxs on... You had me hanging, so come take me where you want to be! And maybe even show me what you want to see. I want to spend a little bit of this and a little bit of that. *Gobo: A hat may make Flint feel so beautiful. And chocolate would just make him fat. *Flint: This is way better than waiting for crossing guards when the trolleys take way too long. It's about time we had a little bit of this. And had a little bit of that! Don't let my chocolate retire into a vat. *(Puss in Boots looks at Flint, presumably thinking that he doesn't know what a "vat" is) Chapter 3: A New Harmonica? *(Meanwhile at the mall) *Jessie: Please sir, would you buy a pencil? *Flint: You can see me? *(Mung Daal flips a coin in Jessie's pencil cup) *Mung Daal: Alright you little street urchin, go home! *Jessie: I got no home sir, but bless you. *Flint: Woah. Jessie's not being so generous to me. All she did was offer me a pencil. *Puss in Boots: What you need is a lesson about selflessness. *Mung Daal: So are you three guys still doing that pirate thing? *Puss in Boots: Arrrgh, watch your tongue matey, or we'll have to... What do we do? *Flint: We don't necessarily do everything. We're the Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything, remember? *Puss in Boots: Oh that's right. Arrrgh, you got off easy today! *Jimmy Neutron: We're starting off with Flint's debut song back in 1958, the song that my dad wrote: "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything". It was then sung again in 1997 as part of a sing-along video called "Very Silly Songs!". Or "A Very Silly Sing-Along!" when it was first released. *Cameraman: Agreed. This is the first ever song that Flint, Gobo and Puss released, and it's a pirate song. *Director: I think you're right. Mr. Neutron, we're getting ready for the pirate song. Now where'd you keep the costumes again? Has anybody seen Flint Lockwood, Gobo Fraggle and Puss in Boots? We need Flint, Gobo and Puss for this! *(Back at the mall, a thief steals Jessie the Cowgirl's pencil cup) *Jessie: Hey! My pencils! *Mr. Spock: Ha-ha-ha-ha! *Gobo: (gasp) Hey! Somebody stop him! *Flint: Oh! She'll get him! *Puss in Boots: She's been honored for her bravery! *Mayor Goodway: (Blows her whistle) Stop thief! *Mr. Spock: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? *Mayor Goodway: Gobo and you have been classmates back in school together, Spock. You used to be a great student, until you started cutting class. You, my friend, have led the lonely life of a criminal ever since then. And that's why you need to learn about being unselfish. Anyways, thanks again, Flint Lockwood, for stopping the thief! *Flint: (tips his cap) Don't mention it, Mayor Goodway. *Puss in Boots: I think Dr. Spock should've prayed for not being a ditcher. *Flint: I'm pretty sure Spock should be convinced to be classmates again with Gobo Fraggle. *Puss in Boots: Yeah, I could see that. *Gobo: That's just what I'm gonna do. Once we finish our performance. *Flint: We'll be playing at the Madison Square Garden in just two more days! *Gobo: That's why I've decided to talk with Spock backstage once you're done. Well, off to the recording studio! *Puss in Boots: Catch you there. *Flint: I bet Mr. Spock's parents weren't happy that he came home with a bad report card that day, and in return, they made him play hooky. But look! There's a new harmonica in the music department of this here mall! *Cindy Vortex: Look at that shiny thing! I bet even Mayor Goodway couldn't play that! *(Flint Lockwood feels a bit sad) Chapter 4: I Love Fellowship *Mrs. Turner: Maybe it'd be better if you told Darby this. *Flint Lockwood: Alone in a town of many, I'm so through, I'm so through but I know what to do. I'm so through, I'm so through but I know what to do! This chance has faded, my affection didn't get stronger. I used to love myself, but I didn't want it no longer. I just can't find that one thing, maybe I'm not that good, and when I do find that 'one', I must love like I should! I've known many people and their help, I've seen them myself. In fact, I saw those up here on this poster column. Look at this picture of a camel I helped find, and I helped out with a royal bake sale! And then there's a sale on air compressors, and even defeated that Megamind bandit. And look at this poster from when I was a king, who took baths with lots of duckies, I considered it to be unlucky. I'm so through, I'm so through but I know what to do. *(Fade to a clapperboard in the recording studio) *Cameraman: "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything", take one. *(Clapperboard snaps before it reveals Flint, Puss and Gobo) *Jimmy Neutron: Action! *Flint, Gobo and Puss: We are the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts... *Jimmy Neutron: Hold it, Flint! You're a little flat. Let's try it again! *Flint: I don't remember the rest of the lyrics, fellas! What do we do? *Gobo: You don't remember the rest of the lyrics? Come on, Flint! *Puss in Boots: Yeah, don't let us down! Relient K's going to perform a cover of this song a few years later! *Flint: I can't concentrate. Let's take a break. *Jimmy Neutron: Take a break!? I just had a break! I don't need another one! *Flint: Not "you", silly. "Us". *Jimmy Neutron: So, what do you like to do? *Gobo: Well, I'm real good at lawn darts. *Flint: Ping-pong! I can play ping-pong! *Puss in Boots: Croquet is my speciality. *(Jimmy Neutron looks at Puss with a "Stay in your lane" look) *Flint: I'm going to go give this harmonica away. *Jimmy Neutron: To whom? Darby? *Flint: Yes. I sent him off to a pie war once so that I could possess his ducky. *Jimmy Neutron: You better not send him back to the Great Pie War again. *(Flint rushes out) *Darby: Why didn't you tell me you called in a doctor? *Flint: Well, I am no doctor, or even the silliest of all docs; a doctor than can yodel, but I'm a delivery boy! *Darby: Oh hi, Lockwood. It's real good to see you after summer break. *Flint: I see that you've been sick ever since your parents bought you the Shakespeare's Classics DVD boxed set back in August. I haven't seen you also when you had your fifteenth birthday party. *Darby: So why're you here? *Flint: Well sir, I felt a bit depressed. There's medicine, but it's very expensive. You won first prize. They engraved your name in that harmonica in the music store. I couldn't help but notice that you need to feel better so I thought I'd drop in and help. Because of this, I will give you... (holds out harmonica) My prized possession - a Golden Echo harmonica. *Darby: Great! Thanks you for the harmonica. *Flint: I was just gonna sing you a little song because I felt like it. Some kings love horses, and some kings love cattle Some kings love leading their troops into battle But me, I'm not like that, I find that stuff ..... yucky I'd much rather spend more time by being lucky. Because I love fellowship! And only you will get it too. Love fellowship! Yes I have said it last time. I love fellowship! See there's a force and well, we're in it! Love fellowship! Though I don't need to spend a dime! Because I love fellowship, and that is why I can't be bothered, Love fellowship! With the particulars of love. I love fellowship! Cause quite unlike my dear old mother, love fellowship, I find it to be a dove! So, Merry Christmas. I'm hiding from the police. Don't tell them I'm here. Chapter 5: Raising Money to Get Another Harmonica *Studio Boss: Jimmy Neutron, you're running out of studio time! *Jimmy Neutron: I guess I'll record Flint later. *Director: Alright. "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything". Take two! *Flint: I'm back! *Puss in Boots: And look! Bubbles! *Flint: It's a special effect. Kind of makes it look like we're underwater! *Puss in Boots: But pirates don't go underwater. *Gobo: Unless they're not very good at sailing, which we are not. *Flint: Right. *Jimmy Neutron: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four... *Flint: I mean, after all... *Flint, Gobo and Puss: We are the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you... *Flint: We don't have to do everything! *Gobo: 'Cause I haven't been to Las Vegas or Chicago or buried treasure in Portland. I haven't been to Philadelphia or Nashville. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Flint, Gobo and Puss: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you... *Puss in Boots: We don't have to do everything! Well I haven't cleared decks or steered the boat or dropped sails. I haven't walked the plank or owned a parrot. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Flint, Gobo and Puss: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you...We don't have to do everything! *Flint: And I haven't plucked a chicken or got good at ping-pong or thrown ice cream on school walls. I haven't met an alien or got my hair trimmed. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Gobo: What? What do chickens and ice cream have to do with being a pirate? *Puss in Boots: We're supposed to sing about pirate stuff. *Flint: Oh. *Gobo: And whose ever met an alien? That's nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? *Puss in Boots: I think you still look like Captain Crunch. *Gobo: What? No I don't. *Puss in Boots: Do too. *Gobo: Do not. *Puss in Boots: You're making me hungry. *Gobo: That's it. You're walking the plank. *Puss in Boots: Says who? *Gobo: Says the captain, that's who! *Puss in Boots: Oh yeah? Aye-aye, Captain Crunch! (giggles) *Gobo: Arrgh! *Puss in Boots: Yikes! *Flint: Oh I haven't pet a dog or rode a horse or ate paintings of famous people. I haven't had salt and vinegar poured on me by a sheriff, mistaking me for a meal, and I never looked good in overalls. *Gobo: You still don't get it. *Flint, Gobo and Puss in Boots: We also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Jimmy Neutron: I bet the sheriff's deputies overreacted from seeing you being mistaken for a meal. Anyways, I've said this once, I'll say it again. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Gobo Fraggle, Puss in Boots, and FLINT!!! Lockwood. *(The next day...) *Puss in Boots: Flint, we pirates rule the seas! We never say please and we never give stuff back! *Gobo: So Flint, I can't believe you gave that harmonica away! *Flint: I just knew it would make Darby feel better! *Puss in Boots: But did you tell Jimmy Neutron? *Flint: I can't tell him! He gave me the harmonica. I'll have to save my money and get another one after Christmas. *Jimmy Neutron: Wow! You boys really did hit it off after I released "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything" song to stores everywhere. Flint, I just got a phone call from Madison Square Garden, saying that you'll be playing for an audience! *Flint: Alright. Now I can't wait until after Christmas to get the harmonica! I gotta make some money before Christmas...fast! That gives me an idea. A really, really good idea! *(Later that same day...) *Puss in Boots: Come take your picture with Santa Lockwood. *Jimmy Neutron: What's going on outside? *Gobo: We're doing a fundraiser. *Jimmy Neutron: Flint! *Puss in Boots: Man, I can't remember when we did this campaign before behind the scenes on the set of "The Road to El Dorado"! Chapter 6: A Visit with Squidward, Hugh and Waternoose *Jimmy Neutron: Oh dear. This does not look good! *Flint: Oh look. Someone brought along a ferocious bear. Yikes! *(A bear attacks Flint and ruins the fundraising campaign) *Jimmy Neutron: I'd say it's about time we remembered how lucky we all are, and think about the real meaning of Christmas. *Gobo: Oh yeah. It beats the day when Flint became his superhero alias as a 50-dollar reward after he set off some fireworks to scare a lumberjack away. *Puss in Boots: Jimmy Neutron, Flint is not like his mother. All she ever cared about was boring stuff; helping her business grow, spending time with her dad, er... maybe, uncle because that's not her dad. (superhero voice) He doesn't have that voice. So it's not him! Maybe he went through a surgery or something... (normal voice) Boring, boring, boring! And she was too lazy to bake something for someone whose feeling down. *Gobo: Or read a story to someone who isn't good at reading. And yes, she was a wise person. *Flint: She's a nice woman, she's got a cool house; but she lacked something important, fellas. That would be being part of a fellowship. *Jimmy Neutron: Besides, why are the three of you cooking up a plan to get rich? And what does Flint Lockwood need money for? *Gobo: To stage a Broadway musical version of 1993's "The Ballad of Little Jo". *Puss in Boots: Actually, Flint wants to buy a Christmas present. *Jimmy Neutron: And who is this present for? *Gobo: It's for himself. *Jimmy Neutron: For himself?! So that's what Christmas means to you, Lockwood? Buying presents for yourself? *Flint: Well your business in songwriting had some fundamental, sir. But your inventory management standards did reflect best practices for the hospitality industry. *Jimmy Neutron: Go up to your room and think about what I said. *Flint: Okay! I can't. May I speak with you for a second? *Jimmy Neutron: But Flint, there's nothing more to say. *Flint: Please concentrate dear Jimmy. And I think you will agree, the most important person in the whole wide world is... me! So please don't drag me down with all the people and their troubles. Someday they'll pray to me and that will make it double. *Jimmy Neutron: Oh boy. *Flint: Because I love fellowship! *Jimmy Neutron: I don't know why I'd even bother *Flint: Love fellowship! *Jimmy Neutron: You just can't reason with this guy. *Flint: Because I love fellowship! *Jimmy Neutron: It's time to face the facts. I think I am a bit stuck. *Flint: Just let the armies run amock! *Jimmy Neutron: I fear the residence's out of luck. *Flint: Because I love fellowship! *Jimmy Neutron: Yes, undoubtedly it's true! *Flint: So let the armies run amock! *Jimmy Neutron: Oh boy, I'm feeling like a shmuck. *Flint: Because I love fellowship. *Gobo: You should've stuck with my lies about Little Jo. I'd say Flint's going Clint Eastwood on us!. *Puss in Boots: Maybe you should've told him about Darby! *(That night...) *Flint: How can you play a harmonica at the Madison Square Garden if you don't have a harmonica? So I gotta get money! Money! Money! Money! *(Flashback to Flint walking on invisible ground as an evil-looking goldfish dangles above his head) *Jimmy Neutron: Flint Lockwood! I'm very disappointed in you. You've lost the spirit of Christmas. *Flint: But Jimmy! You don't understand! (He runs out of the way as the goldfish crashes to the invisible ground and explodes) *Squidward: Well hello there Lockwood. *Hugh Neutron: Would you tell me what's going on? *Flint: I wanted to know more about the time of year. *Waternoose: Well, why didn't you say so? People have been making Christmas before you were born! *Flint: What's that? *Waternoose: It's a flannelgraph, to illustrate. *Flint: Oooooh, flannelgraph! *Squidward: There once was a guy, a very rich guy. He had a lot of friends, he had a lot of land. He threw a lot of parties, he was dapper and was tan. Yes, there once, was a very rich guy. *Flint: That was a great story. I'll see you guys later. *Hugh Neutron: Stop what you're doing! Our story's not done yet. It's about two men, and we've only mentioned one. *Flint: Oh. *Waternoose: There once was a guy, a very poor guy. He had next to nothing, just a little land. He loved it like a son, and he fed it from his hand. Yes there once, was a very poor guy. *Flint: Could this be so? *Hugh Neutron: 'Tis true. *Flint: Oh dear! *Hugh Neutron: The poor man's grandpa or his dad or maybe strange cousin you don't know, cut off a sheep's legs and the rich guy invited the poor guy over to his house for dinner one night. And after the poor guy shared some legs of lambs with the rich guy, he was kidnapped by his own brothers. *Flint: Wait, wait, wait! That's not normal. *Waternoose: If that was too normal, you would not have a music award named after you. *Flint: Good point! *Squidward: The poor guy's brothers took the poor man and threw him in a sandpit and he lit up a torch by coughing up a hairball. The shepherds ran away from that. *Hugh Neutron: And the poor guy ran home just to take a shower. *Flint: Is this really necessary? *Hugh Neutron: Then one day... or was it night? Or day? Night? No, it was night. Well, whatever the one, where the sun was up. Yeah, that one. There was a guest at the house of the rich guy. What'd he do? *Flint: Well, let's see. He had plenty of stuff. So he could donate one of his own properties. Not a problem! *Squidward: Correct. All of his clothes, all of his toys, and all of his books, the rich guy had them donated to pay for the legs of lambs contest he had last night with that very poor guy. Man! *Flint: And that was why I gave away my harmonica since I didn't need it anymore. Hmmm... the man in the flannelgraph looks awfully familiar. Anyways, if that man didn't give away his prized possession to a sick boy, he would spend the rest of his days locked away in a dragon-guarded tower, surrounded by a moat full of lava! And the sick boy would've died, which is why no one could give him his medicine. Who was he? *Waternoose: You were that man. You see, Flint? You were thinking about Darby! You weren't thinking about yourself, and what you wanted. *Hugh Neutron: Flint Lockwood, what you have done has made God very happy. Helping others may not be the easiest thing to do, but it's always the right thing to do! *Squidward: You have been selfless, Flint. And when we are selfless, we help the people around us. Just as you have helped Darby feel better. *Flint: Thanks guys! You're the greatest. *Hugh Neutron: Go on and have yourself a merry Christmas, Ebenezer Lockwood! *Flint: And a "bah humbug" to you too. *(Flashback ends) *Flint: So I've learned my lesson. Now, to get ready for the Madison Square Garden tonight. *Gobo: What are you gonna do with all that money? *Puss in Boots: He'll be out in a minute. *Flint: Come on, fellas. Let's get out of here. Chapter 7: Flint's Epiphany *(Meanwhile back at the mall) *Lucy Wilde: I'm closing up shop now! *Flint: What's with her today? *Esther: Flint, you have learned your lesson. And you've got some help with a flannelgraph presentation. *Robin Hood: Hey lady! It's Christmas. Got any candy? *Lucy Wilde: I'm sorry, little boy. I don't have any candy. *Maid Marian: Uh-oh. *Flint: What are they doing? *Maid Marian: Wrong answer! *(Robin, Marian and some kids throw snowballs at Lucy Wilde) *Esther: You wanted the money so I'm buying the harmonica for you! *Flint: Gee thanks! (He plays the harmonica) *Jimmy Neutron: I'm so sorry, Lockwood. You were right all along. We do need to help others, even if it's not easy. *Flint: That is okay. Now let's go! Anyways, Lucy Wilde, what's your name? *Lucy Wilde: Well, you must know, I don't have one. I'm just a mediator lady. *Flint: Whatever you say, Mediator Lady. *(At the Madison Square Garden) *Jimmy Neutron: I read all about that unselfish act you did in a newspaper, Flint. And there are some exciting news for fans of Buzz Lightyear: His television show went uphill after his first theatrical release. Also, Darby is all better. *Flint: Just because of my harmonica. I told you that I'd drop in and help! Let's see what else I did while fundraising. *Maid Marian: Instead of getting two strikes and a foul ball through Squidward's car window, I hit a home run. *Jessie: You said I could fly like a superhero! *Mayor Goodway: He helped me out with a dinner party. *Mung Daal: He helped me change a tire. *Lucy Wilde: He carried my groceries for me! *Robin Hood: He helped us out with our bake sale. *Flint: Hello people of New York! It is my pleasure to introduce a Christmas carol sung by me, Puss in Boots, Gobo Fraggle, and your new best friend - fifteen-year-old Darby O'Gill! Deck the world with smiling faces Fa la la la la la la la la Bringing joy to sadder places Fa la la la la la la la la *Puss in Boots: Joy to him who gives to others Fa la la la la la la la la And treats the whole world like his brothers Fa la la la la la la la la *Gobo: Homeward now you know the people Fa la la la la la la la la *Darby: A giving heart’s a shining steeple Fa la la la la la la la la Gifts of love is what we need Fa la la la la la la la la *Flint: But don’t forget your gift for me Fa la la la la la la la la *Jimmy Neutron: Yes sir, the people he had helped felt much better once they knew Flint became nice to them. *Darby: Isn't it great because selflessness helps those around us? I'm sure Megamind would like it! And Mr. Spock too. Speaking of which, where is he? *Mr. Spock: Over here, Darby! *Gobo: Ah, Dr. Spock; you've been ditching lately. I'm gonna have to speak to your mother once we finish the concert. And I know they'll let you back in school no matter what! *Mr. Spock: Thank you, Gobo Fraggle! *Jimmy Neutron: Gobo Fraggle, Puss in Boots, FLINT LOCKWOOD!!! *(Later, as Pharaoh comes home the next morning) *Pharaoh: So tell me, Esther; how did things go with Flint? *Esther: Flint Lockwood? Oh yeah, that went wonderful. I bought the harmonica for him, since he had enough for it. *Pharaoh: That's wonderful, Esther! *Flint and Jimmy Neutron: Wait, wait. The story's not over! *(Later that same morning...) *Mayor Goodway: Flint Lockwood! I got a gift for you. *Flint: Gee thanks. *Gobo: Ahh. Mayor Goodway. I suppose you heard about our fundraising campaign. *Mayor Goodway: Yes. And the toy factory I worked at exploded last Christmas, so I'm making you do community service around town until you can pay it up, starting with working at the local dinner theater as cabin boys. *Puss in Boots: Well that sounds reasonable, I guess. *Flint: About that poor factory's death, I guess it was surrounded by my screaming friends. And that caused your boss's eardrums getting ripped out, Mayor Goodway. *(Flashback) *Flint: Wow! Jimmy, you gotta see this! *Gobo Fraggle: After all of their hard work, I think that'll have 1000% of laws passed onto those people. *Puss in Boots: It looks like the workers are throwing a little party! *Jimmy Neutron: I don't think that's true... *Maid Marian, Robin Hood and Mr. Spock: WE WILL TEAR DOWN YOUR FACTORY AND YOUR EARDRUMS!!!!! *(BOOM!) *Flint: Oh the kids are gonna love that! *Puss in Boots and Gobo: Run for shelter! *(Flashback ends) *Gobo: Man. That was poor judgment for you, Mayor Goodway. *Puss in Boots: But don't worry! We got rid of all the workers before the factory blew up. *Flint: We're positive that none of them suffered an injury or got buried. *Jimmy Neutron: And before you go; I've been doing the same thing Mr. Spock did to me too. *Mayor Goodway: Well, why didn't you say so? See you Monday morning, bright and early! *Flint: See you! *Darby: A very stunning performance, boys! *Flint: Why thank you. And I got a sheriff costume to wear. I think I'll look good as an old-fashioned pull string cowboy! *Puss in Boots: I told you Flint would go all Clint Eastwood on us! *Jimmy Neutron: Hang on. Since Flint is becoming a sheriff, does that mean that you boys are giving up your life of being pirates as it has taken over your life? *Flint: No silly. That giant bear severely injured me during that campaign. So that'll make for a very awkward New Year. *Jimmy Neutron: Don't even get me started on that one... *Gobo: You learned your lesson on selflessness. *Jimmy Neutron: Flint, sending Darby back to the Pie War isn't that great! *(A pie hits Jimmy Neutron in the face) *Flint: We understand. Really, we do! And once, my uncle went to fight in that war, and they did not know what they were thinking and cooked him up in a stew. *Gobo and Puss in Boots: They cooked your uncle in a stew? That's just goofy, Lockwood! *Darby: All things considered, I guess it worked out pretty well. *Jimmy Neutron: I'd like to talk you boys about our next production. *Flint: I got one more thing I need to do first. I promised never to be selfish again, and I fulfilled that promise. *Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, okay. I'm gonna have to speak to all my old schoolmates about that next production. I do hope it's a countdown of ten of their favorite episodes of a show as voted on by fans, to prove them to show which episode, before the movie of the show, is the best. I also hope to write a song during that countdown. *Flint: So remember kids, being selfish hurts the people around us, God wants us to think of others first. *Gobo: That is right. *(Flint, Gobo and Puss in Boots start their way home) *Flint: The people of Ninaborough were so happy when that lady became their new mayor! *Gobo: I heard that several people flipped out when you cranked up that boat motor on that boat. *Puss in Boots: They did flip. I was the one who had to tell them. Chapter 8: Credits *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Produced by John A. Davis *Written by Cory Edwards *Score by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends Entertainment logo shows up) *(Fade to black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Jimmyandfriends